


跟我念 Repeat after me

by Christywalks



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how Jayne's Chinese is actually way better than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	跟我念 Repeat after me

**Author's Note:**

> 【】为所谓的中文，你们懂的

跟我念

 

作为一名专业的魅姬，Inara很擅长和男性接触，当然前提是当她一个人在自己布置的漂漂亮亮的小穿梭机里再燃上一枝上好的莲花香，而不是像现在一样在一个满头大汗的臭男人面前双手叉腰做圆规状。

“来，跟我念。【我——要——五——成——获——利】”

“哈？什么？”Jayne抬起头来摆出一脸非常标准的目瞪口呆。

“【我——要——五——成——获——利】！”Inara虽然还保持着敬业的微笑，然其实已经口干舌燥，心中怒火熊熊。她不明白这个男人怎么能这么笨，连这几个词都说不好。

“【不——要——活——吃——火——鸡】？”这是Jayne第五次尝试，仍然只说对了一个字。

“哦天啊，这没法教了。“Inara抬头翻了个大大的白眼，嘴里冒出一串如果被魅姬行业协会会长听到一定会把她扫地出门的中文。然后她转过身朝着坐在沙发上的某人又重复了一遍：“Mal，我没法教了。”

“什么叫你没法教了？”身穿衬衫背带裤的Malcolm Reynolds舰长正吊儿郎当的翘着二郎腿，充分享受这眼前这一幕美女被白痴气的胸口上下起伏的画面。“你是我们的大使，全船你中文说得最好，你为什么不能教？”

“因为——”Inara愤怒的一指坐在餐桌前傻笑的Jayne，“【他比狗熊还笨】！”

“他是比熊瞎子还笨，这点我百分之百同意，但是他也是我们这一个月以来唯一赚钱的希望。”Mal站起身走到Jayne身边，捏了捏他一身的腱子肉，“如果Jayne这票砸了，我们也就只能把他宰了吃了，估计能吃半个月。”

听到自家船长的这句话一米九的大汉Jayne同志擦了擦额头爆出的冷汗，接着一字一句的念起了笔记本上的会话教程。

 

其实事情是这么发展的。宁静号为了躲避联盟在边境的小星球漂流了一个多月终于到了弹尽粮绝的时候，大家每到一个星球就疯了一样练习当地的活干，但不是被别人嫌弃飞船破烂就是出了点什么岔子不得不上船跑路，导致最近宁静号上不得不节衣缩食，Kaylee的小圆脸都饿瘦了。但苦尽甘来的好消息终于来了，就在三天前他们路过了一个小星球，在酒吧里Jayne遇到了一个多年前合伙抢过银行的老伙计，对方给他介绍了一票大买卖。为了自己和船员们的幸福Jayne想也不想就答应了，事后告诉了船长才发现这一票各种麻烦，首先他们要去洗劫一处联盟警察局的弹药库（没问题，这个他们有惊无险的完成了），然后他们要避开联盟的搜索到某某星球去销赃（这个他们也搞定了），而最后的一环则是要Jayne出面和当地的黑帮老大交涉，一手钱一手货。

“挺好的啊……等等？！Jayne出面？！【你玩我呢】？！”Mal脑子转过来之后直接从椅子上跳了起来。

“船长，接头人点名要Jayne出面，因为他们之前是同伙彼此间相互了解。而且他不信任你。”Zoe很冷静的分析着。

“不信任我？哈！我才是宁静号的船长，为什么他不信任我去新人Jayne那个傻大个？他看上去比较没威胁力吗？”

“不，他看上去比较好骗。”

Mal这才意识到事情的严重性。

“顺便，长官，当地的龙头老大是中国人，而他们要求谈判时从头到尾全都用中文，不许用英文。”

作为联盟通用语之一的中文大家都会，这仅仅意味着，大家都会在情绪紧张而激烈时用一长串生硬难懂一个字一个字蹦出来的中文缓解一下双方的节奏再接着用英文嘴炮。Mal可不觉得【跟猴子比扔屎】或者【婊子的儿子】能怎样帮他们拿回该赚到手的钱。

于是Inara就在公共区开设了【中文八级强化班•商务口语】，逼着Jayne一个字一个字的记住他究竟该说什么。

 

不久就到了Jayne要一个人去面对广阔世界的时候了。

“听着，Jayne，如果你听不懂对方在说什么，你先敲敲耳机跟着Inara给你的回答念，然后你就一个劲重复【我要五成获利】和【不给钱就不给货】这两句话，你明白了吗？如果他们什么都不回答直接动手，那你也直接动手，我们就在离你不远的地方等着。”Reynolds船长一边递给他方便隐藏的小耳麦一边千叮咛万嘱咐。

“【没边了】。”这是Jayne的回答。

“……你是想说【明白了】，对吧？”

Jayne快乐的点点头，带着壮士一去兮不复返的意味走入了缓缓照进宁静号货舱内的夕阳。

 

负责接头的就是Jayne之前的合伙人，是个华裔，江湖人称王小明，Jayne也不知道他具体叫什么，反正他也发不出来。说实话（他之前没和Mal实话说），对于中文他说的最好的也就一句【混蛋】，在危机时刻说不定不仅排不上用场还帮倒忙。

他和王小明在茶馆门口亲切地见了面，多年未见的王先生按了按Jayne愈发结实的胸肌，而Jayne拍了拍王先生圆滚滚的肚子。在进门前王小明再一次嘱咐Jayne，千万不能对着里面的老大说英文，因为第一对方很不喜欢讲英文，虽然能讲的很好，第二这是在人家的地牌上，讲中文是一种尊重。

“【我直到了】。”Jayne不耐烦的点着头。

“兄弟你发音还行。”王先生又一次鼓励着他。

进入茶馆之后Jayne才明白为什么大家都说，虽然在联盟内看似是美国血统的后代掌握着军权，但经济大权都在中国人的手心里紧紧地握着呢。一掀开茶馆的门帘简直气派的不得了啊不得了，大厅里摆满了琳琅满目的瓷器和古董，墙壁上全都是无价的中国画，就连台阶下面的柱子上都爬满了金光灿灿的大金龙，Jayne的眼睛都看直了，一个劲的盘算要是顺走哪一件拿去卖了宁静号的大家能吃一个月。但他下一秒就看到了通往雅间的门口保镖手里炫酷到极点的冲锋枪，顿时连Vera老婆都扔到了脑后。他本来想凑过去好好地看两眼，结果王小明咳嗽了两声，他赶紧回过神来。

“【商老板，您好，这位就是我跟您提到过的宁静号上来的代表寇先生。】”王小明一招手，Jayne赶忙狗腿的跑过去，像模像样的抱拳行礼。“【商先森，你嚎】。”

“【你好，寇先生，初次见面，请多关照。这样，我就废话不多说直接进入正题吧，我要的货宁静号带来了吗？】”

Mal也许想到了Jayne的口语太差导致中国人可能听不懂，但他完全忘掉了如果一个人的口语不好，那么他的听力多半也好不到哪里去。Jayne正是这样，在同船人的熏陶下他中文只会说几句骂人的话过过瘾，而听力更是一塌糊涂。于是在商老板这么一大串的中文过去后他完全糊涂了，根本不知道对方扯了什么，只好假装摸耳朵一样敲了敲隐藏的小耳麦，希望Inara能在中国人接受的时间内给个回复。还好魅姬很快就回答了：

“船长让你这么回答：【你要的货我们已经带来了】。”

可惜魅姬语速略快，耳机声音又不够响，所以Jayne只听了个大概就急急忙忙的重复了一遍：“【那样的话外面已经到了】。”

“【哦，是吗？那太好了。】”商老板低头喝了口茶，觉得眼前这美国人虽然语法有点怪但意思还是表达的挺通顺。“【那么就按照之前谈好的，我五成你四成，一成给中间人王先生。】”

Jayne又紧张的敲敲耳机，片刻间Inara就回答了：“【我们坚持要五成利，这一票风险太大】。”而到了Jayne的嘴里就变成了：“【我们经常要五成利，这一批放心它的】。”

听了Jayne的回答商老板倒也没生气，只是又喝了口茶眯起眼睛。“【这么说来，寇先生是坚持你朋友王先生这一成利从我们这里出了？】”

Inara：“卧槽对方竟然没生气——【是的，你四成照样赚】。”

Jayne跟着念：“【似的，你上次这样赚】。”

商老板听了这句话微微一笑，然后很欣赏的看着Jayne。“【好好好，终于有人敢跟我讨价还价，还擅自查了我上次的交易。不过，你这小子看着憨厚其实挺有心眼的。我承认这一票的确风险很大，而且我也没想到你们能在约定时间内顺利的躲开联盟的人到我这小卫星上。好，这一成利我认了，就当是交个新朋友，当一份见面礼送给你们。】”

耳机那边的Inara已经被眼前这发展太迅速到无法直视的情景吓得不知道该说什么了，等了半天没回音后Jayne尴尬的咳嗽了一声，率先伸出手去，他本来想说“握手就这么定了”，结果没想到张嘴变成了“【我说就这么对了】”，眼看着本来心情很好的商老板突然眉毛一挑，Jayne顿时意识到自己可能说错了话，赶紧弥补：“【不不，我不似这个意思，我似缩，握手，对了！】”

可惜紧张过度的Jayne完全忘掉了“定”这个字怎么发音，在一团忙乱和商老板越来越僵硬的脸色中，他突然想起Inara某句朝天发射的喃喃自语，里面的某个字他明白，并且应该就是这个发音。于是他连忙站起身来，朝着自己的屁股狠狠地来了一巴掌：“【我缩的似，这个字，腚！】”

坐在主位上的商老板看着Jayne手忙脚乱的指着自己的屁股突然爆发出一阵狂笑，然后在Jayne的又一片茫然中站起身来紧紧的握了握Jayne还指着自己屁股的手。“【定了，寇先生！我四成你五成！顺便，你怎么知道我祖上是山东人，会说山东话的？】”

只能嘿嘿傻笑的Jayne完全不明白为什么商老板在一个劲的提什么【山洞】。

 

于是，就这样，顺利完成了交易的Jayne又一次成为了宁静号的大英雄，并且从一脸震惊过度加非常不高兴的Mal船长那里拿到了自己应得的工资。然后他干的第一件事，就是揣着工资一路跑回了商老板的茶馆，用着完全生硬难懂的中文从保镖小哥那里买回了那把冲锋枪。


End file.
